The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for making highly purified water which is beneficial for human consumption.
Although water is a vital constituent in maintaining human life, all too often, modern water supplies, even after treatment in municipal plants, are loaded with chemicals, viruses and bacteria. These impurities are present and are not conventionally thought of as harmful or disease-causing. However, the constant bombardment of the human organism and its sensitive immune system with these impurities through the consumption of water tainted with these impurities, over time, can have deleterious effects on human health.
Various attempts have been made in the past to provide water purification, including the plethora of devices and designs incorporated into municipal water treatment systems. However, none of these designs achieve a high degree of purity in the resulting water. The continued consumption of such water continues to lead to the deleterious effects noted above.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved water treatment method and apparatus for obtaining highly pure water to aid in the human condition by reducing disease and other health problems.